Light 'Em Up
Light 'Em Up OA: Fall Out Boy Character: Tigerstar Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa. B-B-B-Be careful making wishes in the dark, dark Can't be sure when they've hit their mark Tigerclaw lay on his side, in the warrior's den. Pressed against him were his Clanmates, snoring lightly. He was close to the centre of the den, a position that he had took up and kept since he was a one moon old warrior. A hiss escaped his lips. He wanted to be close to Thistleclaw, his mentor, and to him, second father. His stupid, actual father Pinestar had left his post as leader to become a kittypet. Tigerclaw snarled as he though of the ginger tom. He was a coward, and an imbecile. He was presented with leadership, and he took it for granted. The brown tabby flipped over restlessly. Moonlight criss-crossed over the bodies of his fellow warriors, and his amber gaze came to rest on the flame-coloured pelt of Fireheart, curled up next to his piddly little friend, Graystripe. Graystripe could've became a great warrior... instead that kittypet scum softened him. he thought to himself. He growled. Fireheart reminded him too much of his father. If I was leader, every cat in ThunderClan would be purebred. No HalfClanners. No kittypets. Fireheart would be exiled. Darkstripe would be my loyal deputy. Only one cat stands in my way... Bluestar. If Thistleclaw had been leader instead of that disloyal softie, Tigerclaw was certain that he would be deputy until his demise. But instead of Thistleclaw, he was Bluestar's deputy. I wish she was dead... I would lead ThunderClan right. Tigerclaw thought. He shook his head. Don't make wishes in the dark, Tigerclaw. Nothing good comes out of them. And besides in the mean, mean time I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart Tigerclaw squeezed his flame-coloured eyes shut tightly. He was met with a void of black and flashing bits of white. He relaxed his body as the black started to fade away into a more pleasant dream. The den was warm, and the only cats in it were him and Bluestar. Her face was twisted into a mask of fright and betrayal, with a hint of confusion. Tigerclaw was crouched, his tail swinging from side to side, eyes alight with malice. "Tigerclaw, what are you doing?!" the leader exclaimed. With a hiss of satisfaction, Tigerclaw replied. "What should've been done a long time ago!" he shouted as he leapt for the elderly leader. She wore an expression of shock and anger as the larger tabby tom landed on her, pinning down her shoulders with long, tiger-like claws. It felt so good as his claws tore at her weak body, ripping at her shoulders and belly. Bluestar screeched for help, but no one came. That stupid Fireheart will not ruin my dream! Tigerclaw thought to himself happily. Bluestar swatted at his face with unsheathed claws, but Tigerclaw dodged easily. "Say goodbye, Bluestar!" he yowled as he leaned down and sunk his teeth into the leader's throat. Her blood spilled out of the wound and Tigerclaw pressed a paw to her chest. Her breathing got slower and shallower until it eventually stopped. Lips curling into a smile, Tigerclaw leapt off the dead leader, licking the blood off his battered muzzle. His claws sunk into the earth as he padded out of the den and was greeted with the rogues he brought into camp for distraction fighting the ThunderClan cats. With that, Tigerclaw woke up. I'm in the de-details with the devil So now the world can never get me on my level "Augh!" exclaimed Tigerclaw as unsheathed claws flashed past his cheek, leaving raw claw marks across his face. Blood sprung from the wound, but he ignored it, and landed gracefully on all four paws. His eyes glowed in the murky darkness as he looked up at Thistleclaw. The grey tabby glowered at him, his yellow eyes hard. "Pathetic. I taught you better," sneered Thistleclaw. A growl rumbled in Tigerclaw's throat as he crept closer to his former mentor, claws unsheathed, blood dripping from his wound. Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes and crouched, stalking. Tigerclaw circled the ghostly tom before leaping for him, digging his claws into his shoulders. Hissing, Thistleclaw flipped around to attack, but Tigerclaw had darted off the dead tom and under his belly. He sliced at the soft belly fur. Thistleclaw roared with anger as his apprentice slid out from underneath him and nipped at his flank before retreating. Tigerclaw turned and saw Thistleclaw's eyes glimmering in the darkness of the desolate forest, but with approval this time. "That was a good move," he meowed. The tabby stepped out of the shadows and closer to Tigerclaw. He inspected the tom. "Tigerclaw, look at you. You're handsome, strong, and have the right mindset of a purebred tom." Tigerclaw flushed with embarrassment at the unexpected comment. Thistleclaw swiped a paw across his other cheek. "Pay attention." "I am." "Alright, Tigerclaw. You are stealthy, but you will get caught eventually. They always do," hissed Thistleclaw. "You need someone to carry on your legacy." Tigerclaw twitched his ears as the grey tom continued. "You must get a mate and have kits." I just gotta get you off the cage I'm a young lover's rage When Tigerclaw awoke the next day, Thistleclaw's low voice echoed in his ears. He had to get a mate and kits? If the plan he was working on had a follow through, then ThunderClan will remember his legacy for centuries! He gazed around the den. He had many choices- who wouldn't want the deputy for their mate? In his younger years, he had to fend off mooning she-cats. The first cat who came to mind was Goldenflower- she was beautiful, and independent. He spotted her heading out of the den out of the corner of his eye. He stretched, cricking his back and yawning. "Hey Goldenflower," he called as he padded after her. The she-cat turned, amber eyes wide with confusion. Understandable- Tigerclaw didn't often make idle chitchat. "Hello, Tigerclaw," Goldenflower greeted, dipping her head respectfully. The dark tabby looked at her paws, which were fidgeting anxiously. "Goldenflower, I was wondering if you wanted to go hunting with me later today?" Tigerclaw asked. He ignored the look of suspicion that Fireheart threw his way before exiting the den, focusing instead on Goldenflower's eyes, which flickered with confusion, and an underlying sense of wariness. He gazed into them expectantly. "I'm flattered," Goldenflower purred. "I'd love to go hunting with you." "Great! How about in the evening?" Tigerclaw tipped his head slightly to the side. He remembered that Thistleclaw had said charm is key in courting. He had asked the ghostly tom if he took his mate to pass on his legacy. He replied that he truly loved Snowfur and Whitestorm dearly. "I'd like that," Goldenflower replied as she flicked her tail. Tigerclaw nodded and the golden tabby left the den. The dark tabby lingered in the den a little longer, his lips curling into a smile. His plan was being set in action. Gonna need a spark to ignite The day had passed, and Goldenflower had padded up to Tigerclaw's side. "Shall we?" the tabby asked. Tigerclaw nodded, ignoring the looks that he was being given- he could already tell what they were. Approvement, awe, and suspicion. The two headed out of the hollowed out oak tunnel. The Sun was just starting to dip below the treetops, and the flaring light lit Goldenflower's eyes up so that they were a brilliant gold. The she-cat smiled lightly, coming to a stop. Tigerclaw twisted his jaw in perplexion as Goldenflower bent down, her muzzle a paw-length away from a small, white flower. "Doesn't it look nice?" Goldenflower asked, turning her gaze to the large tom. Tigerclaw's eyes widened. The queen looked beautiful- her pelt a dazzling colour in the sunlight, her eyes bright with glee. And for a quick couple moments, Tigerclaw felt as if this wasn't a plan afterall. He grinned slightly, flicking his paw. "Of course, just like you," Tigerclaw purred, his voice silky. Goldenflower looked taken aback by the unexpected compliment, flattening her ears and flushing. "T-thank you," she stammered lightly, assuming her position at the deputy's side. Her pelt was warm to the touch; Tigerclaw could feel her heartbeat as he pressed against her. Goldenflower quivered anxiously. As her body tensed, Tigerclaw relaxed, his paws neatly walking in a line in front of him, while the queen fumbled with her footing. He felt her gaze sneaking side glances at him. Quickly, Tigerclaw curled his tail around Goldenflower's. The she-cat flinched lightly; she was not used to being treated like this by someone of Tigerclaw's rank. Her tail was light, and Tigerclaw lifted it up so that the entwined tails stretched above their heads. Tigerclaw turned to Goldenflower, meeting her happy gaze. Her golden eyes were bright with curiosity, and they sparked with a different feeling. My songs know what you did in the dark "Tigerclaw?" the tabby heard Goldenflower's soft whisper. He raised his head, blinking open his amber eyes. It was dark, and he could see his mate's figure leaning over him. Everyone else in the den was asleep, except for the two. He focused his gaze on Goldenflower. Her eyes glittered with worry. "It's not even morning yet. What can I do for you?" his jaws stretched open in a large yawn, and Goldenflower flinched. She shuffled her paws anxiously, and Tigerclaw realized something was wrong. He glanced up and down her trembling body. "Are you... alright?" "Not entirely." Her voice quivered. "Tigerclaw... I'm pregnant." Tigerclaw's eyes widened with surprise. The plan is falling into place. ''But deep, deep in his heart, he felt a different feeling. It was joy. He was geniuinely happy that his mate was having kits, and this fact alone startled him. "That's great! I'm going to be a father!" He could feel a cold presence near his shoulder, and felt a shiver run down his spine. Tigerclaw craned his neck slightly and caught a glimpse of Thistleclaw's grey pelt. ''Good job. he heard his silky voice fade into the darkness. The brown tabby twitched his nose, turning back to Goldenflower. Tears sprung to her eyes, he could see them shimmering in the shafts of moonlight. A grin spread across her face, and Tigerclaw smiled as well. "Congartulations," he whispered. So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa In the dark, dark All the writers keep writing what they write Somewhere another pretty vein just dies I've got the scars from tomorrow and I wish you could see That you’re the antidote to everything except for me, me A constellation of tears on your lashes Burn everything you love, then burn the ashes In the end everything collides My childhood spat back out the monster that you see My songs know what you did in the dark So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa In the dark, dark My songs know what you did in the dark (My songs know what you did in the dark) So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire So light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up Light 'em up, up, up I'm on fire Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa In the dark, dark Oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa, oh, oh, whoa Category:Fanfictions Category:Songfics